Fighting
by lilmisblack
Summary: It started as a fight, like many times before, only this time they had company. SBSSJP PWP R


Disclaimer: don't own, just borrow and play

Sirius was walking down the hall, on his way to the common room. It was a warm, sunny afternoon, and almost everyone was outside. He should be there too, he thought, but his friends were waiting for him in their room, ready to plan the next full-moon-adventure. The school was almost empty and he was lost in thought, so he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going until he walked around a corner and run into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you"

He looked down and instantly recognized the figure kneeling in front of him, picking up the books that had fallen.

"Snivellus" he greeted mockingly.

The boy looked at the person he'd run into for the first time, a frown on his face.

"Black" was all he said.

"No wonder you didn't see me, with that big nose of yours always buried in some book" he said, an evil grin on his face.

"Well, it's one of the disadvantages of actually knowing how to read, you wouldn't understand" he retorted, getting back on his feet and starting to walk around the boy. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Very funny" Sirius continued. "And where exactly are you running to, on this lovely day? Are you up to something, Snivellus?"

"Just leave me alone, Black"

"Oh, but you are alone, can't you see?"

He tried to leave again, but the grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Let go of me" he said under his breath, venom on every word.

A sneer quickly appeared on the other boy's face, as he dared "Make me"

Snape seemed to think about it for a second, and then he dropped his books again and reached for his wand. He wasn't fast enough, and before he could grasp it a strong hand grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm around the back and pushing him face first against the wall. He hit his head, his vision blurred, and he started struggling, but the other boy was stronger.

His arm was aching, and he felt a hand pulling his head back, a voice by his ear.

"Rumour has it you're brewing some illegal potions down at the dungeons"

"That's none of your business, Black" he spat back.

"So it is true. I wonder what the teachers would say, if they found out. They'd have to inform the headmaster. Do you think you'd get expelled? Poor Sivellus with all his high grades?"

He'd had enough. He hit him with his head and heard the boy curse, reaching for his bleeding lip and loosening his grip on him for a moment. He took the chance and kicked him on the shin, making him loose balance and fall. The boy hadn't let go of his robes yet, and so he felt him pull him down to the floor too, falling on top of him.

He tried to turn around and get up, but the boy rolled on top of him and hit him on the stomach, making him gasp for breath.

"Well, that was rude" Sirius said, and then hit him again, this time on the face, and he felt blood running down the side of his cheek.

They kept rolling and struggling, magic long forgotten as they hit each other, releasing all the anger and tension they both felt, and soon they were exhausted, sore and panting. As they finally stopped fighting Snape noticed a hard bulge pressing against his thigh, and he knew he wasn't doing much better himself.

It wasn't the first time it happened between them, a fight getting out of hand like that, and after each time he promised himself it would never happen again, but still there he was, trapped under Black's body and looking intently at him, his lips parted expectantly. They both hated each other and still Sirius leaned in and kissed him, and he responded without hesitation.

After only a few seconds they were rolling around the floor again, but for a whole different reason. Their robes had already been discarded before they broke apart for air, and Sirius whispered in his ear "Not here"

Sirius watched him as he got up and offered to help him stand. Surprised at first he grabbed his outstretched hand and was quickly pulled to his feet and against him, lips crashing again. Slowly, never breaking the kiss, they made their way to the first door they could find, stepping into one of the empty classrooms and kicking the robes in with them.

They made their way across the room, kissing and caressing, until suddenly Sirius broke the kiss and pushed Snape away, a playful smile on his face. He could see the confused look on the other boy, but as he made to move closer to him again he just shook his head, and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly. He knew how impatient Snape was, and he just loved teasing him. Once the shirt was on the floor he moved on to his trousers, pleased to see the other man unconsciously licking his lips, enjoying the feeling it gave him.

After the rest of his clothes had joined the shirt he walked over to where Snape was standing, taking off his clothes now, keeping the same slow pace, grinding his hips against him at the same time, making him groan.

His lips were on his neck as he started unzipping his trousers, rubbing Snape's length over the fabric and hearing him curse under his breath as he pushed his hips closer. Before long they were both naked, and they kissed again, hands wandering freely over each other's body. Soon Snape's fingers circled Sirius' erection, moving up and down, making him bite his lip as he threw his head back, moving his hips against the hand.

Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to hold much longer if they kept like that, and so he finally broke apart with a sigh

"On the table, now" he commanded, his voice hoarse from desire, and Snape instantly complied.

As the boy sat on the desk he took his lips again, nibbling and biting, and then moved down his jaw, his neck, his chest, stopping to lick his sensitive nipples, feeling him arching under his touch. He gently placed his hands on his chest, making him lie down, and then he wrapped his fingers around Snape's erection, stroking a few times before lowering his head, taking him in his mouth.

Slowly, he begun moving up and down, running his tongue along the underside, over the sensitive vein, lightly grazing the head with his teeth, making the boy squirm and hiss with every touch. As he started teasing his entrance with his fingers he heard a soft noise by the door. He looked around and saw a familiar figure, one he could recognize even in the darkness.

A mischievous smile lightened his face as he turned his attention back to the other boy. Knowing he hadn't yet realized they had an audience he increased the speed of his ministrations, bobbing his head up and down, making his back arch. And then the figure by the door took a step closer, and Snape finally saw him.

"Potter" he gasped, and the next second his hands were buried on Sirius' head, trying to push him away.

Sirius was holding him flat against the table with one hand, while his mouth kept pleasuring him, one finger already inside of him, desperately trying to reach the spot he knew would stop the struggling.

"Stop, let go of me Black" he could hear him growling as he kept trying to break from his grasp. Sirius redoubled his efforts, and soon noticed the boy losing his strength.

"Stop that, don…oh, yes…"and suddenly the hands on his hair weren't pushing him away but closer.

Knowing Snape wasn't going anywhere he tilted his head, his eyes now falling on James as he slowly let his robe slip off his shoulders and pool at his feet. The rest of his clothes soon followed as he walked over to where they were, his gaze travelling from Snape to Sirius, eyes clouded with lust.

As soon as he reached the desk he bent down and buried one of his hands on Sirius' hair, pulling him away from Snape just enough to take his mouth into a heated kiss around the boy's erection. After a few moments he felt Sirius pull away and he took his place around Snape's length.

Sirius took a few steps back, fascinated by the sight before him. Snape was panting, eyes shut, throwing his head from side to side, his hands now buried on James' hair as he bobbed his head faster and faster, his fingers stretching him, his other hand trying to stop his hips from bucking.

He gasped as he saw his friend straighten, his hands on Snape's hips as he slowly made his way inside of him.

He moved his hand down his body, around his throbbing erection, slowly moving up and down, matching his friend's rhythm.

"I've wanted to do this for so long" he heard James hiss as he started moving more freely inside the other boy.

He didn't want to be left out and knew his self-restraint was running out. He sighed in relief as his friend whispered his name, knowing what he wanted from him.

With quick steps he made his way behind James, kissing his neck as he roughly prepared him with two fingers He knew what his friend liked. After only a few moments he entered him, slowly at first but soon gaining speed. He could hear both boys moan, his hard thrusts making them both writhe. It was driving him crazy.

Grabbing a handful of James' hair he pulled his head back, sealing mouths in a kiss that was rough and bruising, his eyes open and locked on Snape as his hand snaked around their bodies, wrapping around his erection and pumping furiously, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face.

His movements were becoming erratic as he kept thrusting inside his friend. All three of them were groaning in pleasure, their skin shining with sweat.

Snape was the first to break the silence, screaming both their names as he reached his climax, and soon the other two followed, collapsing one on top of the other, panting and exhausted.

Knowing they would probably suffocate him if they didn't move they took a few steps back and crashed on some chairs, trying to recover some strength.

Snape was the first to get up, face still flushed, and he dressed in silence, leaving the room without even looking at them.

"We should get out of here before someone walks in and finds us like this"

"Right" James sighed, getting up and reaching for his clothes as well.

"How did you find me?" Sirius asked casually, buttoning his shirt.

"The map. Saw you and Snivellus together, figured you were fighting as usual and came to see if you needed some help"

"Oh, how nice of you" he said mockingly

"Well, you know me, always ready to help a friend in need"

"No doubt about that" he laughed, as they stepped out of the classroom.

"We should head back to the common room, Moony's waiting for us"

They were almost there when Sirius broke the silence again.

"So you've wanted Snivellus for some time now, have you?" he asked, suddenly remembering what his friend had said earlier.

James looked at him for a moment, and flushed before answering "No comment"

They were already in front of the Fat Lady, and as the portrait swung open Sirius whispered "we should do it again some other time"

With a smile on his face James just answered "most definitely" before walking over to where his friends were sitting.

* * *

Well, this is my very first attempt at a threesome, so please be nice to me. 

After writing Blindfolded I got lots of reviews asking who the boy was, most people hoping it would be Sirius or James, and I just thought Why don't I throw them all together, see what happens. Well, this is what happens : )

Really really hope you liked it, please send a review and tell me what you think, don't be shy, it'll just take a moment. Thanks in advance


End file.
